elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
59 hours missing
59 hours missing is the fourth episode of the second season of Elite, and the twelfth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Pressured by his friends, Polo's guilt overwhelms him. Cayetana's mother threatens to reveal her secret. Ander and Guzmán argue with their partners. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Episode 4 begins with Nadia awakening after a particularly naughty dream about Guzmán. Meanwhile, a distracted Ander slides out of bed with Omar and prepares for school. Alone, Ander confronts Polo over his secret and curses him for telling the truth and bestowing this burden on him. He offers him an ultimatum – he has 24 hours to admit the truth to Guzmán or he will tell. Ander approaches Samuel at school and tells him that, for what it’s worth, he believes Nano is innocent. Panicking, Polo tells Carla what’s happened and she tries to calm him down, hugging and seducing him into admitting part of the truth but not implicating her. As he’s barraged with numerous messages from his friends telling him to tell the truth, he heads to Guzmán and tells him he’s sorry. Guzmán shakes it off though, seeing it as his friend being stupid and subsequently falling asleep, leaving him unable to tell the truth. Instead, as Guzmán sleeps Polo heads over to the window sill where he sits and pops pills, drowning his sorrows in his own guilt. Meanwhile, Valerio tries to convince Nadia to head to the club while Guzmán pressures Ander into revealing just what’s going on with Polo. At the club, Rebeca admits she has a crush on Samuel before sending him messages asking just where he is. Nadia suffers the same stand-up woes too as Guzmán fails to show up. However, just as she’s about to give up hope, Guzmán appears and the two kiss while Rebeca watches on from afar. As it happens, it’s Carla who shows up at Samuel’s door, and as they discuss the possibility of sharing their loneliness together, Samuel grows closer to her, despite knowing she’s lying. After a heated dinner date, Ander tells Polo how furious he is with him for smothering him with the lie too. He tells Polo to withdraw as much money as he can and gather it, ready to give to the police to release Nano. Back home, Omar senses how pressured his boyfriend is and tries to get him to open up, but in response he’s told it’ll be over soon. In the future, 59 hours into Samuel’s disappearance, the Inspector turns the attention on Polo and the events that happened with him. It’s here we see Polo drugged up and by the side of the pool nearly drowning. Cayetana struggles to keep her composure as she’s shown security footage of herself trying to resuscitate her friend. Ander arrives shortly after and tells her they can’t phone the police but they do take him to the hospital where Cayetana lied about his condition. As the episode closes out we learn that Samuel suspected Polo to be involved which the police were aware of, but Polo confidently tells them he knows nothing about it. The final scene in the episode drops a bombshell as Nano arrives back at school, prompting Guzmán to lust for blood and be held back by everyone as the two students stare one another down. Cast Main *Itzan Escamilla as Samuel *Miguel Bernardeau as Guzmán *Jaime Lorente as Nano *Álvaro Rico as Polo *Arón Piper as Ander *Mina El Hammani as Nadia *Ester Expósito as Carla *Omar Ayuso as Omar *Jorge López as Valerio *Claudia Salas as Rebeca *Georgina Amorós as Cayetana *Danna Paola as Lu Recurring *Farah Hamed as Imán *Elisabet Gelabert as Azucena *Ainhoa Santamaría as Inspectora *Irene Arcos as Pilar *Yaiza Guimaré as Begoña *Liz Lobato as Andrea *Marta Aledo as Victoria Minor *Kiki Guaza as Teacher 2 *Dani Mantero as Doctor *Joan Manuel Gurillo as Grizzled Man *Claudia Coelho as Waitress *Cristina Medina as Cleaning Assistant *Diego Betancor as Waiter *Iñaki Juaristi Waiter 2 Quotes Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes